


Just Tell Me

by hannrose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, bridge scene from trailer, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannrose/pseuds/hannrose
Summary: Peter and MJ take a walk on the Charles Bridge in Prague. Suddenly, Peter has to go.





	Just Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> my interpretation of the bridge scene from trailer and set pics! hope you guys enjoy!

Peter loved Europe.

 

He loved every single building, every single stone that he walked on, and every single person who stared at him like he was a stupid tourist. He couldn’t get enough of it. Peter may have favorited math and science over everything else, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a soft spot for history. And he was walking where people hundreds and hundreds of years ago walked. And was seeing buildings and paintings that were made in the medival times. How  _ cool _ was that?

 

And this was going to sound cheesy, and embarassing, but the best part of the whole trip was MJ. When Peter heard that she signed up for the trip, his heart skipped a beat. That news was the next best thing to realizing that he was an  _ Avenger _ \-- and really, he meant that. But, he couldn’t quite place why. Peter liked MJ well enough, but didn’t know a lot about her.

 

He figured out why on the plane ride to Italy.

 

It was eleven hours long, and Ned had switched seats with MJ before take-off so he could sit next to his girlfriend. MJ took one look at his shoes and scoffed, “Why are you wearing combat boots?”

 

“In case we crash, f-for survival,” Peter stuttered, following her every movement as she glided into the seat.

 

MJ rolled her eyes and patted Peter on the shoulder. “I’d rather live out the rest of my short life in comfortable shoes than bet on surviving a plane crash.” She buckled her seat, plugged her earbuds into the arm rest, and started playing the first movie she saw.

 

Then, about two hours into the flight, MJ leaned over to whisper into Peter’s ear, “I’m going to the bathroom. Wanna join me?”

 

His face turned hot, and his stomach dropped, and his eyes bugged out of their sockets. “D-do I-- Do I  _ what _ ?”

 

MJ stared at him blankly until she began laughing. “I’m  _ kidding _ , Parker. But, if you ever wanted to, I’m open to it.”

 

She winked at him, and in that moment, Peter knew exactly why he was such a blubbering mess around her.

 

It took him three days to build up the confidence to compliment her. Michelle was almost  _ evil _ for screwing with him, but it was that snarky personality that Peter had fallen for in the first place. And-- she complimented him back. Peter didn’t want to be described as anything else  _ but _ pretty for the rest of his life.

 

MJ looked gorgeous in Italy. Well-- she looked gorgeous all the time, but there was just something about the scenery that ampliphied it. He could hardly take his eyes off of her, and she knew it, and would try to make fun of him for it. Peter had hoped that by the time they reached Prague, he would’ve learned to control himself.

 

Not even close. Prague was so much worse.

 

However, it worked in his favor. The whole class was going to the carnival, and as Peter walked with MJ in the back of the group, she poked him on the shoulder.

 

“Let’s go this way,” she suggested, already pulling him on the arm.

 

“We  _ can’t _ .”

 

“Who’s stopping us?” MJ grinned. “Come on, Parker. Let’s  _ go _ .”

 

He didn’t argue, and stole one last look at their classmates before disappearing down a different street.

 

“So, where are we going?” Peter asked.

 

“No clue.”

 

“ _ M _ \--”

 

“We’re in Europe, we’re seventeen years old, and we’re going to start living. So I don’t want to hear any complaints,” MJ demanded.

 

She saw the Charles Bridge, where they had visited hours before, and her face lit up. “It looks so much different at night,” her voice softly commented.

 

“Yeah,” he agreed, admiring her amusement.

 

They walked side by side down the bridge, MJ taking in its beauty, and Peter taking in her’s. He was so tongue tied, as he wanted to spill his guts and admit his feelings, but his brain had shut down his communication skills.

 

So, he said the first thing that came to his mind. “Did you know that Prague is the only major city in central Europe that survived the bombings of Europe’s wars?”

 

“I did know that. They told us in the tour today. But, it’s pretty cool, isn’t it?” MJ seemed so relaxed. Just another thing that was so impressive about her.

 

“Oh. Right.” Peter brushed his hand through his hair, and on its way back to his side, it brushed against MJ’s. “Sorr--”

 

She smoothly interlaced her fingers with his, like it was no big deal. And even though Peter’s hand was drenched in sweat and he couldn’t stop fidgeting, Michelle seemed content, a small grin constantly on her face.

 

No big deal. Peter was holding hands with Michelle Jones. He wasn’t freaking out on the inside, and surely wasn’t stupidly proud of himself for not passing out. No big deal.

 

“Peter,” MJ blurted. “Where did you go in the middle of the tour?”

 

“I— I didn’t go anywhere.”

 

“It’s just us; you don’t have to lie, Peter.” Her grip loosened. “I mean, I  _ saw _ you sneak off. Where’d you go?”

 

“It’s not a big deal, MJ,” Peter promised. It was, actually, something that was vital to their survival for the rest of the trip. And no matter how much Peter wanted to tell MJ everything, he realized what that would do to her. It’d put her on Nick Fury’s radar; Ned was  _ still _ groggy from that sleep dart. 

 

“That’s what you said in D.C. And in Venice when we all ran away from that water creature thing. I...” MJ cleared her throat. She looked at one of the statues closest to her and said, “I worry about you. When you’re not there, when you disappear, I just worry too much.”

 

She  _ worried _ about him. That was like music to his ears. “Well, I’m fine, MJ. I promise.”

 

“That’s not— I need to know what you’re doing when you run off. It’s driving me crazy and when these bad things happen and you’re not there, I need to not hang around trying to find you and almost get killed.” MJ stopped walking to face him, her hand earning it’s freedom back. 

 

“It’s nothing, MJ.”

 

“If it’s nothing, then just tell me!” 

 

Should Peter tell her? He wanted to, so badly, as his hand missed the warmth of her’s and he missed the moments when MJ sounded so soft. Maybe she’d be cool with it. Maybe Nick Fury would back off. Maybe MJ would think it’s noble of him, and would tell him how amazing it is that he does all of these things. Maybe—

 

In the distance, near their intended destination of the carnival, there was an explosion, and Peter saw hellfire growing taller and taller until it had a mind of its own. He stared apologetically at MJ. “I— I have to go. I’m sorry.”

 

“No, Peter,” MJ caught his forearms. “Don’t go. You don’t need to go.”

 

“Our class might be in trouble.”

 

“But they might not be.”

 

“MJ, I have to. I can’t explain right now, but I have to go.” He stole his arms back. “I’m sorry.”

 

When Peter turned his back, MJ shouted, “You’re Spider-Man, aren’t you? You’re about to go get yourself almost killed right now, right?” 

 

He froze. She knew? How did she know?

 

“It’s not like you hid it very well. I saw the freaking suit in your suitcase at the airport! Peter— Please don’t go. There’s other people that can handle this, like that Mysterio guy. You can stay here with me. Please?” 

 

She was pleading for him to stay on the bridge. Easily, Peter could’ve turned around and taken her hand again, and it would’ve been difficult to repress his thoughts of the carnival, but he would’ve managed. Peter, perhaps, might’ve even worked up the courage to do more than hold her hand. 

 

“No, MJ,” he croaked. “I can’t sit on the sidelines while people get hurt. I’m sorry.”

 

He took a few steps forward before he heard her shout, “Wait!” When MJ caught up to him, she enveloped him in a hug. Her hands pulled his body close at the waist, and when his shock subsided, he wrapped his arms around her neck and held on tightly, melting into it. 

 

“Alright,” MJ said when they seperated. “You can go down. Don’t take this as me being  _ happy _ or whatever, but— Uh, go get ‘em, tiger. If there’s anyone to to  _ get _ .”

 

“MJ—” 

 

“Just go already before I change my mind.  _ Go. _ ” She pushed slightly on his chest to get him started. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said as he walked backwards. 

 

“Don’t be,” she said, obviously lying as she hid her face in her hair. 

 

Peter ran off the bridge and turned towards the carnival. He really hoped MJ knew her way back. He hoped she wasn’t mad at him, and that she still would be talking to him the next time he saw her. 

 

Turns out, the next time Peter saw her was when he was nursing some terrible burns. MJ came in to help him and told him, “I’m still not happy about this,” before kissing him. It was light, more like a peck than a kiss, but  _ still _ . “But I’m so glad you’re okay.” MJ was teary eyed and choked up, and Peter brought her in for a hug despite how mangled his body was. 

 

They didn’t stay there long. Ned knocked on the bathroom door with more supplies, and MJ took that as her que to leave. 

 

Peter already missed her as she snuck away from him. 


End file.
